Sonic Crystal Universe: Issue 13
Issue 13: A Ruined Relationship The Forest Sonic: (Running.) What was that all about? Speedy: (Running.) Huh? Sonic: (Running.) Why did that guy attack us? Speedy: (He stops.) This seems like a good place to stop. Sonic: How do you know him? Speedy: It's none of your buisness! Sonic: Aw, c'mon! Speedy: I said this is none of your- (Shadow pins him to a tree.) Amy: Shadow! Shadow: Stop avoiding the question! Fists: Let go of him! (He pushes Shadow.) Shadow: I dare you to do that again! (Fists pushes him again.) That's it! (Fists gets into a fighting pose. They get into a big battle.)Ayumi: Will you two stop it! Rouge: Hmmm...This remind you guys of anyone. (Rouge, Amy and Tails look at Sonic and Knuckles.) Sonic and Knuckles: What? Speedy: Sorry. It's jst that talking about him...makes me sad and angry. Tails: Why is that? Twister: It's a long story. Sonic: Well..(Looks over at Shadow and Fists, who are still fighting.) We've got time. (They sit down in the grass.) Speedy: Antares and I were best friends when we were little. Antares was from an orphanage, but I didn't care. We started Team Speed just for fun, pretending to save the world, you know, kids stuff. We went through school together, and then- Ayumi: And then they met me! Speedy: (Glares at her.) I'm telling the story! Anyway, yes, Ayumi joined the team. After that, Fists joined. We went into high shcool, and there we had some trouble. Passion: Yeah, but I helped you. Speedy: Yes, you did. Antaes and I got into a fight with a group of bullies. I don't remember what it was for, but I do remember the if it wasn't for Passion, we would have probably gotten our butts kicked. After that, she joined our team. A big race was held at our school, and Antares and I signed up for it. We made a promse that no matter who wins, we'll still be friends. Fists: Didn't you guys do that race to beat that bully? (Shadow and Fists sit down. They both have bruises and scrapes from fighting.) Speedy: Are you guys done fighting? Shadow: Yes...for now. (Glares over at Fists. Fists glares back.) Passion: *sighs* (Sits over by Fists and puts her arm around him.) Speedy: As I was saying, we signed up for the race. It wasn't easy, but I won. But Antares...he got really jealous of all the attention I recieved from winning. That day, he quite the team. For a whole year, we didn't hear from him. He came back, but never joined us. Apparently, he became corrupted by his anger and turned him Dark. Twister: He attacked us several times, but he hasn't been succesful on getting rid of us. Rouge: He got angry just because of a stupid race? That's a little childish, wouldn't you say? Speedy: Yeah, but to him it was very important. If you guys don't mind, do you think you could help us defeat Antares? Amy: But he's your friend! Speedy: No, he's not. He hasn't been my frined for over a year. Ayumi: So, will you help us? Sonic: Heh heh! Sure, no problem! Speedy: (Smiles.) Thanks! We need to talk to an old friend of my parents, Dr. Kintobor. He's a scientist and lives in Megatopolis. Sonic: What are we waiting for? Ayumi: If you hadn't noticed, it's getting dark. We should stay here for the night. Knuckles: *yawns* Yeah, I'm bushed. Let's stay here. Speedy: *laughs* Okay, we'll camp out here for tonight. (They lay down and fall asleep.) Later that night.... (Antares steps out from between the trees. He approaches Ayumi and Amy, who are sleeping side by side.) Antares: Hmmm....Even though Speedy doesn't like you much, that blue hedgehog will most likely come after you, Pinky. *whispering* Dark Dream. (A small cloud of black smoke goes around Amy and Ayumi. I doesn't look like it did much, but it put them into a deeper sleep.) Now, Dark Portal!! (The three disappear in a flash of black light.) The next morning... Tails: Sonic! Wake up! Sonic: Huh? Wha- Shadow: Amy and Ayumi are gone! Sonic: What?! Twister: We just woke up, and they weren't here! Fists, Knuckles, Passion and Rouge went out to look for them. Tails: Where could they have gone? Speedy: I bet I know. Sonic: Where? Twister: Are you thinking what I think your thinking? Speedy: Uh huh. Antares. Sonic: Why would Antares kidnap Amy ans Ayumi? Speedy: I don't know. Let's find the others and go to Dr. Kintobor. (They meet up with the other four and go to Magatopolis. Megatopolis Rouge: And where is this guy supposed to live? Speedy: He lives in one of these houses. (They approach a a house with scraps of metal on the outside.) Rouge: I take it this is his house. Speedy: Yep. (He rings the doorbell. A thin man comes out.) ???: Hello, may I help- (Sonic tackles him.) Speedy :Sonic, what are you doing! Sonic: He's the opposite of Dr. Eggman! Tails: Exaclty! The opposite! That means he might not be evil! Speedy: He isn't! (Fists and Passion pull Sonic off of Dr. Kintobor.) Dr. Kintobor: My, my, how rude! Speedy, you should learn to control your friends more. (Looks at Sonic closely. Sonic flinches back.) I say, he looks a lot like you. Is he your twin brother? Speedy: No, thank goodness. He's my opposite. Dr. Kintobor: Your opposite?! Well, then, come in, come in. (They walk into his house. It looks like a normal house, but with random machine parts scattered everywhere.) Make yourselves at home! Guests are always welcome here! (They sit down. Dr. Kintobor snaps his fingers and a small flying robot comes out.) Robot: YES *bzz* DOCTOR? Dr. Kintobor: Will you get us some tea, please? Robot: YES *bzz*. (The robot leaves and comes back with a tray of tea.) Kintobor: Thank you. That will be all. (It leaves.) Help yourselves! Sonic: *whispers to Shadow* He is DEFINETLY the opposite of Dr. Eggman. Shadow: (Nods his head and takes a sip of tea.) No doubt about that. Kintobor: Now, what are you here for? Speedy: Our friends, Ayumi and Amy, have been kidnapped. We thought you could help us. Kintobor: By who? Twister: Antares the Cat. Kintobor: Hmmm....I remember him. You two were best friends, weren't you? Speedy: Yeah, "Were". Kintobor: Do you have any idea where they could be at? Twister: Not really.... Kintobor: I'm afraid I can't help you. I'm sorry. Speedy: That's okay. Sonic: Maybe you can help my team. Kintobor: How so? Sonic: We're looking for someone. She was sent into a different dimension, but we don't know which one. Kintobor: So you want me to create a way for you to find her more easily. Shadow: Right! Kintobor: (Rubs his hands together.) Alright! I'll see what I can do! Come back later and I think I'll have it finished. Tails: Sonic, Twister and I will stay here and help Dr. Kintobor with the portal. Twister: Good luck! Sonic: Thank you! Kintobor: No problem. Now, run along and go rescue your friends! Speedy: Okay. Later! (They leave.) Knuckles: Where do we start looking? Anatres: I know where! Speedy: Grrr... Sonic: Where's Ayumi and Amy?! Antares: I'll give you a clue, Speedy may know. In our past, we came here quite often. Rouge: Aren't clues supposed to rhym? Passion: Does it really matter if they do or don't? Antares: Try to find them. I'll be waiting. (He disappears, laughing.) Fists: Do you understand it? Speedy: There was so many places we played at when we were little! Sonic: What places? Speedy: The school, my house, Ayumi's house, and the orphanage. Shadow: Eliminate all the places that still have people living in them. Speedy: So that leaves.. Passion: The orphanage! Knuckles: Antares must be holding them there! Sonic: Which way to the orphanage? Speedy: This way! Now that Sonic and friends know where Antares is holding Amy and Ayumi, they can rescue them. Will they also defeat Antares in the process? Find out in Issue 14: The Orphanage!!!